


Dress Code

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His apartment was dark when Jack got home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Code

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #069 "dark"

His apartment was dark when Jack got home. He must have forgotten to leave a light on, again. Jack sighed, resigned to another night of paperwork, beer and silence, and opened the door, bumping the lights with his elbow as he came in. 

Only to stop short in the open doorway.

Sam Carter was asleep on his couch. She was flushed pink and a little damp, her hair ruffled like she’d taken a shower. And she was wearing his pajamas, too long in places, rolled up in others to reveal tantalizing amounts of skin.

He had only been watching her for a moment when she blinked awake. “Jack?”

“Hey, Carter.”

Sam rolled to her feet. “What time is it? I meant to order us something for dinner before you got home, or at least turn some lights on. But it was still light out when I got in, and I only just got back from P2X-916 before I flew out here—”

Jack swung the door closed behind him, then crossed the room to grab her shoulders and pull her in for a long kiss. “Hey, Carter,” he repeated.

She smiled. “I borrowed your pajamas.”

“They look better on you, anyway,” he said, and kissed her again.

They broke for air when Sam’s stomach rumbled loudly. “Did I mention that I haven’t eaten yet?” she asked, sheepishly.

“Might have,” said Jack. “You know where the take-out menus are, Carter— why don’t you order us something while I change into something that fits our dress code?”

“Okay,” she agreed, then smirked. “And, Jack? Don’t worry too much about it. I happen to know that the dress code for later tonight is going to be a lot stricter.”

“Really? I don’t know if I have anything that will do.”

Sam grinned. “Exactly.”

THE END


End file.
